


Patience

by PerfectlyLoudBouquet2



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyLoudBouquet2/pseuds/PerfectlyLoudBouquet2
Summary: Mini-Fic: Yolanda and Arthie are getting ready for a party.





	Patience

They only had half an hour until they had to be downstairs. Melrose had invited the girls to one of Vegas’s many clubs to party. Yolanda knew eventually the day would come when they’d be sick of Vegas’s nightclubs. But that day was not today.

Arthie was in her dress already and Yolanda was struggling to zip up hers.

“Arthie?” she called out from the bathroom. She stepped out into the bedroom. “Could you help zip me?”

Arthie hopped off the bed and walked over to her. “Turn around.”

She turned and felt Arthie’s hands at the zipper on her back. Her dress started feeling looser and she rolled her eyes.

“Other way.”

“Oh, zip it UP! Okay.” Arthie chuckled to herself and Yolanda bit back a smile. Nothing good would come of encouraging her.

Arthie zipped the back of the dress up to her waist. Then she felt Arthie’s hands move out to her sides and felt her breath on her neck.

“We have half an hour,” Arthie whispered.

“Only half an hour.”

Arthie’s lips made contact with the side of her neck and Yolanda could feel the vibration in her hummed response. She could feel herself heating up as Arthie’s hands encircled her waist and she pressed herself up against her.

“Arthie.” She’d meant for it to come out as a warning, but Arthie had started gently kissing her neck and it had come out softer than she’d intended. Yolanda knew she should pull away and continue getting ready. Despite that, she felt her head tilting to the side, giving Arthie better access. Arthie laughed quietly, a sound Yolanda felt more than heard.

“I’ll be quick,” she promised in a raspier voice than usual. Yolanda turned around, wrapping her arms around Arthie’s neck.

“Eh. Melrose can wait.”

She pressed her lips against Arthie’s and felt her smile.


End file.
